Litchbild
by Aoi Koufuku
Summary: • :: Yaoi, One-shot, Drama, UA :: Nossas fotografias ficaram, mas você se foi. :: 30Cookies :: •


**Disclaimer:** Rozen Maiden pertence a Peach-pit. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.  
**Título: **Lichtbild (fotografia, em alemão)  
**Fandom: **Rozen Maiden  
**Personagem/Casal: **Rozen, Enju. RozenxEnju (?)  
**Set: **Verão  
**Tema: **09. Álbum  
**Gênero: **Drama, Yaoi, UA (por que a câmera fotográfica ainda não foi inventada no tempo em que Rozen e Enju eram crianças)  
**Classificação: **+15  
**Sumário: **_Nossas fotografias ficaram, mas você se foi. _

**Avisos: **Contém Yaoi.

**Lichtbild**

_Nossas fotografias ficaram, mas você se foi. _

Depois de uma relaxante xícara de chá, o belo homem de curtos e loiros cabelos resolveu de imediato cochilar um pouco. O tédio acompanhava ele por esses dias, como um amigo indesejado que entrava por sua porta sem permissão, comia o que queria, lia o que queria e deixava uma grande bagunça.

- _"Depois eu decido o que irei fazer. Agora irei dormir um pouco." _- pensava consigo, quando notou uma pequena estante de livro no corredor. Era estranho ele passar por lá todos os dias e nunca ter notado aquilo. Parece que o tédio também deixava-o cego. - _"Acho que eu vou ler um poquinho ao invés de dormir..."_

Escolheu aleatoriamente um livro. Pegou um de capa marrom escura, bem grosso por sinal, e um dos mais velhos por causa da capa desgastada. Tirou a poeira dele e fez uma suave expressão de surpresa. Tirou a franja loura de seus olhos e olhou melhor para a capa.

- Não pode ser... - abriu, ainda mais surpreso, o livro. Leu em voz baixa o título da primeira página daquele "livro" - "Vereinigung: Uma amizade que nem o tempo poderá desfazer"

Não acreditava no que estava vendo: Um antigo álbum de quando ele e Enju eram amigos de infância, inseparáveis, pelo que dizia a capa do álbum. Um meio sorriso desenhou-se em seu rosto e deu um riso, como se fosse uma criança achando algo precioso que pensava ter perdido. Correu em direção a biblioteca de sua enorme casa e trancou a porta, para que aquele maldito coelho demônio não interfirisse em seus momentos de paz.

- Pensei que você tinha levado isso quando se foi. - riu novamente, parecendo que estava falando com Enju depois de um longo tempo separados.

Começou a folhar delicadamente cada folha. Tocava nas preciosas fotos com lerdeza, fechando os olhos e sentindo o cheiro e o gosto da infância que ele e Enju cultivaram durante tantos anos. Uma amizade que, como dizia o subtítulo do álbum, o tempo não pode desfazer. Todos na aldeia onde eles cresceram juntos diziam que eles eram irmãos, não apenas pela semelhança física, mas sim pela união, confiança e lealdade que um tinha pelo outro. Se davam muito melhor que qualquer garoto ou garota que tinha irmão ou irmã. Eles se ajudavam, brincavam, não tinham ciúmes um do outro. Era uma amizade aberta, clara. Era feita a base de amor e confiança. Sempre se defendiam. Até mesmo quando seus pais foram contra Rozen fazer bonecas, mesmo que ele fosse gozado por todos na vila, o único que o apoiou e foi com ele até o fim foi Enju. Tanto que Enju também virou criador de bonecas, assim como Rozen, mas como seu aprendiz.

Uma reviravolta do destino, não? Enju que ajudou Rozen no seu caminho de ser criador de bonecas, agora era Rozen que ajudava Enju nesse caminho. Porém...

- Porém a inveja o corroeu, meu amigo. - ele parou de folhear as páginas de seu precioso álbum e foi em direção a grande janela da biblioteca, que quase tocava no teto e tocava no chão. Cobriu sua testa com um dos braços e se apoiou na extensa e clara vidraça. Relembrou de um dado interessante da infância deles.

---------

_- Padre! Padre! - Enju corria em direção ao altar da pequena igreja, e a única, que havia na aldeia deles. Rozen corria logo atrás. _

_- O que foi, meninos? - sorria para ambos, via que a juventude, alegria e excitação de infância fluia por eles. - Por que vieram aqui correndo de alegria?! _

_- Você casa a gente? - Enju estendia seus pequenos braços, de um jeito inocente _

_- É! Você sempre diz que as pessoas que se amam devem se unir em sagrado matrimônio. E nos amamos tanto que a gente decidiu oficializar nosso amor perante Deus! Casa a gente? Casa, casa? - Rozen falou de um jeito manhoso e todo alegre. Aquilo fez o padre mergulhar nas gargalhadas. - Isso não tem graça! _

_- Hahaha! Ora, ora, meninos... - o padre enxugava seus olhos das lágrimas de felicidade. Ele era um padre avançado para seu tempo, então não repreendia esse tipo de atitude, mesmo sendo inocente. - O amor que vocês sentem um pelo outro é amor de irmão. Vou contar para vocês como é o verdadeiro amor... _

_E o padre se sentou no primeiro banco e chamou os dois para se sentar ao lado dele. Eles obedeçeram, deram as mãos um para os outros e ficaram balançando suas pernas pequeninas e observaram o padre falar, com seus olhos curiosos. _

---------

_Rozen estava com febre aquele dia. Enju já insistiu várias vezes para contratar alguns empregados para aquela enorme mansão, ao invés daquele Coelho Demônio que mais atrapalhava do que ajudava._

_Enju havia feito uma canja de galhinha bem quente para ele tomar. Não era lá o melhor remédio, mas pelo menos aquilo apaziguaria um pouco a febre dele. O homem de cabelos loiros e presos por um rabo de cavalo, mesmo sendo curtos, bateu na porta e entrou. _

_- Rozen, te trouxe uma canja. É de galhinha e... - quando olhou para ele, viu que já havia adormecido. - "Talvez ele ainda esteja meio acordado"_

_Foi até a cadeira de balanço que o próprio havia colocado perto da cama para fazer companhia a ele e deixou o prato de sopa no criado mudo. Com o dedo mediano e indicador, deu leves toques nele, chamando-o. _

_- Ei, Rozen, trouxe sua sopa. Acorda. - tocou-o mais algumas vezes, mas percebeu que ele havia caído em profundo sono de vez. - ... _

_Observou-o. Observou Rozen por mais algum tempo. Com uma das mãos, fez um leve acariciar em seus cabelos, quando fazia nele e vice versa quando eram crianças. Pôs-se de joelhos em frente a cama, não sabia o que estava fazendo - mas era guiado por aquilo, na certeza de que era aquilo que ele realmente queria -, observou mais uma vez aquele rosto corado, com belíssimos olhos, que insistia deixar coberto pela franja. Aproximou seu rosto do dele, seu coração descompassava como os ponteiros de uma bússula, quase estavam com lábios se tocando. Rozen abre os olhos. De imediato Enju ficou paralizado e Rozen estava com a visão embaçada. Mas depois que Rozen conseguia vizualisar o que estava a sua frente... Ele apenas sorriu. _

_E Enju? Ele o beijou. E Rozen? Ele correspondou o beijo. _

_No dia seguinte, Enju estava com indícios de febre por causa do tempo que passava trancafiado naquele quarto com Rozen. _

---------

Rozen chacoalhou a cabeça, sem desgrudá-la do braço. Aquele segundo dado da vida dele com Enju foi um intruso! Enju nunca fez aquilo com ele, e Rozen nunca fez aquilo com ele. Mas aquele segundo dado de sua vida foi trazido graças ao primeiro dado. Então será que eles fizeram aquilo? Ele se lembra de ter ficado com febre e Enju ter trazido canja de galinha para ele. Mas ele não se lembra daquilo! Será que foi uma alucinação por causa da febre? Se Enju ainda estivesse lá para poder tirar aquela dúvida. Mesmo se aquilo realmente aconteceu, Enju não mentiria para ele se perguntasse. Mas e como Rozen aceitaria aquilo, caso seja verdade?

- Enju... - em seu silêncio, uma lágrima discreta escapou de um de seus olhos.

Sua face deslizou para o vidro aos poucos, sentia a frieza que lhe transmitia. Seus lábios tocaram-noe Rozen rapidamente recuou. Pôs os dedos mediano e indicador neles. Olhou para eles.

- Nós realmente nos...? - deu um riso. Que estúpido foi em pensar aquilo! - Mais uma vez você me pregou uma peça, Enju!

Deu uma gostosa e saudosa risada e voltou para o albúm. Folhou o resto dele e no final viu uma foto que nunca tinha visto: Era uma foto deles já adultos. Eles estavam no jardim. As rosas acabavam de florescer, os primeiros botões de rosa. Ele pegou delicadamente e percebeu algo escrito atrás. Ele virou e leu em voz baixa.

- "Nossa amizade continua até hoje. Amizade infinito x 0 Tempo. Para o meu 'maridinho', Rozen. De seu eterno 'marido', Enju" - deu um sorriso, engolindo a gargalhada que o mataria de rir. - Não acredito que você se lembrou disso!

Ah, como as lembranças foram boas! O indesejado amigo foi embora e só iria voltar depois de um bom tempo. Rozen fechou o álbum que guardava as preciosas lembranças, deixando somente a última foto para fora do ábum. Segurou-a, deixou a cabeça em cima do álbum e ficou olhando ela até adormecer. Quando fez isso, a foto foi lentamente caindo dos dedos dele e a face de Enju tocou os lábios de Rozen.

E Rozen? Ele sorriu.

**Fim**

* * *

  
**N.A.:  
**Sem muito o que falar... Não estou com muita vontade de escrever algo comentando sobre isso. Mas espero que tenham gostado, como sempre ^^

2 de Fevereiro de 2009


End file.
